Sakura's Lesbian Adventures
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: YURI. Sakura has some major fun with a few females.
1. Hinata

Hi, this is my first yuri, so be nice. I was craving some lesbian action.

Hinata quickly exited the noisy club hoping no one would notice her absence. Ino had helped her dress for their girl's night out. She wore dangerously high heel and a piece of black material Ino called a dress. Her long purple hair was curled slight and she wore a small amount of make up.

The reason she had left the club was because males and even some females were grinding into her nearly naked body. The quiet clicking of heels snapped Hinata out of her thoughts and she turned around ready to defend herself.

Um… sorry hinata I didn't mean to scare you. But Ino is totally pissed you left. Sakura said. She was dressed in a bright pink micro dress that zipped up at the front with a black zipper. A small silver heart hung from black velvet tantalizing close to her medium sized swells. A bracelet with several onyx stones hung from her delicate wrist. Her short pink hair had been straightened.

It's okay I really don't want to go back to the club. Hinata told her trying not to look at the other girl's tits.

I know what you mean. But Ino told me to drag you back to the fun. Sakura said openly ogling the clueless girl's sexy body. Who was totally clueless she grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her towards the club

Do I have to go back? Hinata asked while staring at Sakura's swaying ass.

Well…there's something else we could do. Sakura answered with a huge smile on her face.

What? Hinata questioned curiously.

Sakura dragged them to an alleyway by the club. She pinned Hinata's hand above her head. Hinata was looking very confused and this cause Sakura to giggle.

The hand that wasn't holding Hinata's hand captive pushhed down the black dress. Exposing huge tits to the cold air and Sakura's greedy eyes." god…in ever imagined they were so beautiful. Sakura groaned as she buried her face into Hinata's chest. Sucking on one of Hinata's pretty pink nipples.

Please…please stop Sakura. I…don't ant this. Hinata whispered as she struggled against the hand holding her.

Really? You don't want this. We'll see about that. Sakura stated. Her hand leaving the nipple before Hinata's entrance that was weeping with pleasure." I thought you said you didn't want this." Sakura said as she pushed one finger into Hinata's tight pussy. She pumped in and out as Hinata moaned and clawed at the wall.

Sakura pulled her finger out and pushed Hinata to her knees." Eat my pussy." Sakura ordered Hinata slowly pulled down the tiny thong and stared at Sakura's shaven pussy. It was a really a beautiful sight, the pink lips were covered with slick juices.

Sakura was getting impatient and tugged Hinata's mouth to her pussy. Slowly and reluctantly Hinata licked the other girls opening. Sakura's moans encouraged her and she attacked the girl's pussy like a pro.

"Yes. Oh yes." Sakura screamed as her juices flowed into Hinata's mouth. Sakura pulled Hinata into the cold stone wall and knelt down. You were excellent and now it my turn." She said with a smile.

Thrusting three fingers into Hinata's pussy and kissed her. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths. You have such beautiful tits play with them for me." Sakura ordered once again. Hinata's hands pulled on her hard nipples Good girl." Sakura cooed thrusting her fingers harder into Hinata's pussy. She watched as Hinata pled with her tits. Hinata's orgasm struck suddenly and she screamed out in pleasure.

Sakura sucked on two cum covered fingers. Licking them clean she offered Hinata the last one. The girl sucked it clean shyly.

Sakura smile as she lowered her head to rest in between Hinata's spread legs. She blew cold air on the wet pussy and Hinata jumped in surprise. Sakura's warm tongue collected some delicious juices still flowing from her pussy.

Sakura moaned at the taste causing the vibration to please Hinata's pussy. Sucking on her clit Sakura roughly shoved three fingers into her own dripping pussy. She kept time as she thrusted her tongue into Hinata's pussy and her fingers in to her own.

Moaning both girls cummred at the same time. Sakura cleaned Hinata's pussy while Hinata sucked on Sakura's coated fingers.

Sakura helped Hinata up and the girls made out before entering the club. Both girls grinded against each other. Making all the boys wish they were in between the sexy ninja's.

The end but a new chapter cumming soon. Review.


	2. Naruko

**Hi sorry if it sucks and for any spelling mistakes and if it's confusing. I rushed it. Happy holidays. Review please.**

Konohamaru had played a prank on Naruto so now he was trapped as Naruko, the pretty female version of himself. Try as she might she couldn't become a boy again.

And instead of being sympathetic his girlfriend laughed. Speaking of the devil, Sakura walked in and she was wearing a red leotard with black fishnet stockings and a black bow tie around her neck. White bunny ears were nestled on top of her pink hair. "So how do I look?" She asked turning around so that Naruko could see the white fluff on her behind, that was supposed to be her tail.

"You look Eastery and there is no way on Earth I'm letting you outside." Naruko said stubbornly. Letting her crystal blue eyes trace the outline of Sakura's curvaceous form.

"I wasn't planning on going out. Remember what we planned before the unfortunate incident." Sakura asked pouting.

"Umm… I don't exactly know how we would do that." Naruko said confused.

"I'll show you." Sakura said placing her hands on the girl's shoulders and sitting on her lap. Their mouths met and there tongues explored. "Bedroom now." Sakura said out of breath.

They excitedly rushed to their bedroom. Sakura stripped Naruko of her ugly orange clothing. Exposing tanned flesh, luscious tits and long legs. She smirked at the clueless blonde before pushing her onto the soft bed. Patting the yellow pubic hair before dipping her fingers to tease her opening.

Naruko cried in pleasure as one of her girlfriend's fingers entered her quickly followed by another than another. After a few minutes of having her clit tortured and her pussy finger fucked she cummed.

Sakura crawled up her quivering naked body and gently kissed her. "I'll be right back." She said before crawling off and then under the bed. She came out several minutes later with an odd shaped wand.

"What's that?" Naruko asked.

"This is a rabbit g-spot vibrator." Sakura replied get out a bottle of lubricant. She applied a little before hoping back on the bed. "Lie back please." She said.

Naruko looked nervous but done what she was told. Ecstasy absolute ecstasy was what Naruko felt as the toy worked its wonderful magic on her pussy. Sakura was happily watching her while she kissed her tan thigh.

Naruko reveled in an earth shattering orgasm. Her moans louder than ever. Her perfect body withering as her head tossed back and forward sending her long blonde hair everywhere. She finally settled down when Sakura kissed her.

Naruko pushed Sakura down and created a few hand signs. One clone came into existence beneath Sakura. The clone started to kiss the creamy expanse of her neck while pushing the leotard off her breast the real Naruko pulled it off along with the fishnet stockings. Revealing her naked body.

Naruko lifted Sakura's legs and push them towards Sakura's shoulders. The clone grabbed her ankles locking her in place. Naruko slowly slid the vibrator into Sakura's pink juicy pussy. Sakura moaned softly before the Naruko behind her kissed her.

Sakura screamed as her orgasm happened suddenly making her body quake erotically. The clone released her legs and the real one crawled up her body. Naruko's hands rubbed Sakura's sides as her mouth sucked on one of her nipples.

The clone twisted and pulled the other nipple as her mouth left hickey on the pale flesh of hr neck. Sakura cummed with a scream as a powerful orgasm washed over her.

The clone disappeared, the toy was removed from a slick passage and the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

The end.


	3. Anko

**HI. Sorry for any mistakes or if it doesn't mae any sense.**

**Warnings: lactation, oral sex and fingering and mentions of masturbation.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Sakura had been upset when another baby had due to it being abandoned. So she recruited herself to be a wet nurse. She was given hormones by Tsunade to make her lactate and every few hours her breasts would became heavy and swollen with healthy milk. It had been several months and she was still taking hormones to save the babies lives.

The only problem apart from having to be pumped every few hours was that she would become so horny and she would use anything to get herself off.

Anko, her girlfriend had not been happy when she had shoved plastic dicks or bottles into her soaked pussy for a quick release. So Anko decided to do something about it

It was nearly time for Sakura's next pumping session but before she made it she was kidnapped blindfolded with her ninja headband and gagged with her wet panties. She had also been bound to an uncomfortable chair her legs spread wide apart.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura you've been a very, very bad girl. So I'm going to punish you." Anko said seductively before leaving.

Anko left Sakura overnight while she masturbated with a huge dildo. Then she finally went to see Sakura after a huge breakfast because she thought it was going to be a long day. She was happy to see Sakura's breasts had become huge with milk. Her pussy was spilling juices that had leaked down the chair to create a puddle at her feet.

Smiling Anko shoved three fingers into her girlfriend's pussy who automatically started to try and hump them even though she had restricted movements due to her restraints. Sucking on her soaked fingers Anko thought about her next move. She loved seeing Sakura with breasts larger than hers and she wondered just how big they could become. Well it was time to find out.

Injecting three shots of hormones into one nipple Sakura moaned and cum leaked out of her pussy. Doing the same to the other nipple Anko decided to wait as she was trying to punish Sakura.

Sakura's body shook as the hormones entered her system. She cummed and cummed. Moaning like a slut.

Anko only came to visit her when she would inject hormones into her. It had been a week of constant orgasms and her swollen breasts were dripping milk every time she breathed.

Anko was delighted to see Sakura's breast were bigger. They were so huge, bigger than any she had ever seen at least double the size of Tsunade's. Pinching a rock hard nipple milk squirted out. Smiling as an idea came to her mind. Anko with some trouble picked Sakura up and placed her on a cold table. Spreading her legs apart she shackled her ankles and then done the same to her wrists.

"Beautiful." Anko said before straddling Sakura's flat stomach.

Kissing Sakura's wet pussy Anko's expert tongue licked up all the juices before more gushed out she ate Sakura's pussy until she was full. Bringing up one of the breast pumps she brought it to Sakura's pussy causing a muffled moan.

Anko laughed before climbing onto her giant breast that expelled milk from the pressure. Placing her clit on the pebbled nipple she began to rock back and forth. The milk squirted onto Anko's little pearl forcefully. Causing her moans to mix with Sakura's.

Anko started to play with her opening pumping a finger into her tight passage. After what felt like an eternity she gave up to the pleasure and cummed on the giant boulder that was now Sakura's breast. Stopping only to reposition herself Anko once again started to hump Sakura's nipple and sucked the other one she found another two orgasms before she slid off the breast.

Anko took off the blindfold so Sakura could she see just how huge her tits were. "Aren't they beautiful." Anko asked as she nibbled on a red swollen nipple. "Do you want to be milked?" She asked holding up a pump.

Sakura nodded her head. "Okay but first who will you come to for pleasure." Anko asked before taking out the soaked makeshift gag.

"You." Sakura croaked.

"Good." Anko said placing a powerful pump on her chest. Sakura moaned as she was pumped it took several hours to pump all the milk out and Sakura's pained breasts were back to their original size.

"Aren't you going to unlock me now." Sakura asked in a throaty voice.

"Oh your punishment isn't over yet. You haven't eating in days so I'm going to feed you." Anko smiled before sitting her pussy on Sakura's mouth. Roughly rocking back and forth as Sakura ate her pussy. Moaning as an orgasm shook her body.

Anko slid off Sakura's face. Sitting on her aching chest. " I bet you're still hungry." Anko said before reaching behind her and taking the pump off Sakura's pussy. She had already filled seven bottles with cum. Anko poured it down Sakura throat. Sakura choked a bit before relaxing and letting her cum fill her up more.

There was still five bottles left and as Anko sucked Sakura's tongue into her mouth a nasty thought entered her mind. Rubbing some cum onto her hands she began to rub it onto Sakura's legs. "Bath time" Anko called with a smirk rubbing the cum up all the way to her thigh before doing the same to the other leg. She paid a lot of attention to Sakura's red pussy.

Pouring cum all over her flat stomach and chest she rubbed her body against Sakura's making them sticky as their tongues clashed.

Anko removed herself from Sakura's mouth though a bit of saliva still connected them. Grabbing the empty breast pumps she put them on Sakura's tits.

"Please don't, please don't it'll hurt." Sakura begged pitifully.

" Good." Anko said putting the pump on high.

The suction began to arouse sakura and she started to thrash about. On the table shaking her head from side to side while moaning loudly.

Anko watched before putting her face in between Sakura legs. Her pinky finger stroked Sakura's clit. And that's when she exploded her sweet cum spluttered onto Anko's smirking face.

"That was fun." Anko said licking the cum off her lips.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
